


Redwood's Institute For Troubled Teenagers Reads Percy Jackson And The Spawn Of Hades: The Lightening Thief

by Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: Redwood's Institute For Troubled Teenagers Read Percy Jackson And The Daughter Hades [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Carrying, Coffee, Coffee Addict, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hades Cabin - Freeform, Height Differences, Humor, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Medication, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Racism, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: Redwood's Institute For Troubled Teenagers Class 15 randomly received a package from the Fates full of books titled 'Percy Jackson And The Spawn Of Hades'.Unknown to them, four of their classmates are Demigods.One of them happens to be said spawn of Hades, while the other three were Roman.Ironically, all of them are in a polyamory relationship. However, the three males attempt to conceal the fact they are Roman Demigods.Why would they place their beloved girlfriend in such high stakes of danger?The girl, on the other hand, does the exact same thing.Why would she set them up for death?(I don't own Percy Jackson)





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names and information of the original characters involved in this story.

**Alexandria Maria Williams:**

  * She has long, dark blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back. It is usually pulled into a loose bun or loose ponytail.
  * She has chestnut brown eyes.
  * She is five-foot-two.
  * She has always been short for her age (sixteen).
  * She has faint acne scars on her face.
  * She has dark bags under her eyes.
  * She has four Italian Stiletto knifes, a sword, a Greek shield, a dagger and a katana.
  * She weighs one hundred and twelve pounds.
  * She is half Greek and Japanese.
  * She is flexible.
  * She is the child of Musubi and Hades.
  * Before the Hades cabin was built in Camp Half-Blood, she was forced to sleep in the Big House.
  * She is a small, sarcastic cinnamon roll.
  * But she will truly slap a bitch if someone mouths off about one of her boyfriends. 



 

* * *

  **Kyle Romano Marino:**

  * He has jet black hair that is in the style of a mini-Afro.
  * He has chocolate brown eyes.
  * He is six-foot-one, and is quite muscular.
  * He has always been tall for his age (sixteen).
  * He has a sword, a Roman shield, a spear and a dagger.
  * He has a Camp Jupiter tattoo.
  * He weighs one hundred and thirty-four pounds.
  * He is not afraid to voice his opinion, and can be loud. He loves his boyfriends and girlfriend very much. He showers them with love and affection every chance he gets.
  * He lives in Camp Jupiter, and has since he was ten. His step-father, step-brother and step-sister are homophobic, and his mother is too much of a pushover,
  * He is African-American.
  * He is the child of Mars.



 

* * *

**Johnathan Alexander Jefferson:**

  * He has French Roast brown hair that goes down to his shoulders that he pulls into a ponytail.
  * He has Amber brown eyes.
  * He is six-foot tall.
  * He is muscular, and he weighs one hundred and twenty-nine pounds.
  * He is more than willing to physically fight for his beliefs, or to protect/defend his boyfriends and girlfriend. He always watches over his significant others.
  * He has lived in Camp Jupiter since he was eleven, and only acknowledges his mortal relatives unless on special occasions.
  * His step-mother and himself do not talk unless they have to.
  * He has freckles on his cheeks.
  * He is the child of Minerva.
  * He has a sword, a dagger and a Roman shield.
  * He needs glasses.
  * He has pale Caucasian skin. 



 

* * *

**Mathieu Anthony Julien:**

  * He has short, jet black hair that almost touches his shoulders.
  * He has honey brown eyes.
  * He is six-foot-two.
  * He weighs one hundred and twenty-five pounds.
  * He has a sword, a dagger, a Roman shield and a spear.
  * He prefers not to physically fight unless he has to. However, when he does, he will gut his opponent. 
  * He has a dagger, a sword and a Roman shield.
  * He has lived in Camp Jupiter since he was eight, and visits his mortal family on Christmas.
  * His step-mother does not acknowledge his existence.
  * He is Korean.
  * He is the son of Venus.
  * He likes telling jokes. 



 


	2. A Package Arrives In Class Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson

\- Classroom layout

* * *

 

Alexandria sighed as she listened to Mrs. Parker - the fifty-nine year old teacher with stringy black hair, sagged skin, red covered lipstick lips and dirt brown eyes - screamed at Terra, the air-headed cheerleader with dyed blonde hair, fake tanned skin and contact blue eyes. 

The cheerleader had decided it would be a brilliant idea to attempt to prank the elderly teacher by putting one of those fake farting cushions that you filled with air on the woman's chair. The teacher had not taken this well, and was currently screaming in the face of the girl.  

Johnathan reached over from under their shared desk and took her hand in his larger one. Alexandria glanced over at her oldest boyfriend and smiled. Johnathan smiled back at her in return, and turned back to the teacher. Alexandria snuggled up to him a little, causing him to smile a bit more.

"Are you stupid, girl?" The red-faced woman screamed. "Are you so path - ?" Her irritating screams were silenced when a plain cardboard box landed in front of the classroom. Alexandria, Johnathan and Kyle immediately snapped to attention, and reached for their hidden weapons on instinct. 

Mrs. Parker, like the fool she was, stormed over to the box. "What on Earth is this?" She demanded, lifting the box and threw it onto her desk. She flung the lid open and lifted what looked to be a book out of it.

"' **Percy Jackson And The Daughter of Hades: The Lightening Thief?** ' " She read from the book's cover, then scoffed. "What is this nonsense?" She noticed a paper note in the box and picked it up, opening it so he could read it to the classroom.

**_Dear class fifteen of Redwood's Institute For Troubled Teenagers,_ **

**_These books contain the life of the greatest heroes of mythologies Greek and Roman. (No, not Heracles!)_ **

**_The mentioned daughter of Hades is in your classroom as we speak._ **

**_\- The three Fates_ **

Mrs. Parker stared at the letter, crumpled it and turned to her classroom full of teenagers. "Who pulled this childish joke?" She seethed, her hands on her hips. No-one said anything, and her face contorted like an enraged toddler's. She opened her mouth to yell once again, but a man appeared before her, causing the teenagers to scream. 

 **"You dare to doubt our power, mortal?"** He growled. The frightened teacher shook her head violently.  **"You will read these books. Am I clear?"** She then began to nod.  **"Good."** The man disappeared, leaving behind a frightened classroom of students. 

Mrs. Parker stood silently for a second, then straightened herself out. She picked up the first book in silence, and sat at her desk. She cleared her throat, returning to herself. "Well then," she started, "let us begin, shall we?"

 


End file.
